Simplify the following expression: ${-1+2(2t+4)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ -1 + {2(}\gray{2t+4}{)} $ $ -1 + {4t+8} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 4t {-1 + 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 4t + {7}$ The simplified expression is $4t+7$